When multiple hunters are in relatively close proximity, there is always the potential for a gun being fired in the direction of another hunter because the shooter didn't know the other hunter was there, which ultimately can result in an accidental shooting. Furthermore, for safety and security, it is desirable for a hunter to be aware of other hunters in the area, even if they are not in the same hunting party. Unfortunately, conventional firearms do not provide proximity detection.